1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to plug and receptacle connector assemblies which interconnect a printed circuit board with a multi-conductor cable, particularly a round conductor flat cable. In particular, the present invention pertains to arrangements of tuning-fork type receptacle terminals, and plug terminals having insulation displacement portions for connection to a multi-conductor flat cable.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Several arrangements employing so-called tuning fork contacts have been employed to provide electrical connection to printed circuit boards. One example of a prior art arrangement is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,564 issued Sept. 6, 1983 to Robert H. Frantz. The arrangement described therein includes a tuning fork type receptacle connector having solder tails aligned with the contacts for mounting to a printed circuit board or the like. The receptacle connector is provided with an insulated housing extending above the printed circuit board to which the connector is mounted. A mating plug member includes a dielectric housing with an opening in its mating end dimensioned to receive the receptacle housing. The plug member is loaded with a plurality of square post terminals which are received between the resilient arms of the tuning fork contacts. The plug member is adapted for connection to a conventional flat flexible multiple conductor cable, the plug terminals being clinched around the conducting circuit portions of the flat flexible cable arrangement. The square post design of the plug terminal presents a minimum surface contact area to the tuning fork contacts, with any slight lateral displacement or misalignment breaking the connection, due to the relatively narrow lateral dimensions of the square posts terminals. Further, while a convenient connection to a flat flexible multi-conductor cable is provided, a connection to a round conductor flat cable configuration would be desirable.
Another example of a prior art circuit board connector is found in an arrangement offered for sale by Molex Incorporated, Assignee of the present invention. The arrangement, a combination of the two catalog part Nos. 5512 and 5513, provides a board-to-board interconnection system. Included are plug and receptacle connectors having solder tails for conventional mounting to their respective printed circuit boards. The terminals of the receptacle connector include tuning fork contacts with solder tails extending either in line therewith, or bent over at right angles thereto. A plurality of receptacle terminals are enclosed within a dielectric housing which has a mounting face with a series of spaced-apart openings communicating with the receptacle terminals. The plug member includes a conventional rectangular wafer having a plurality of blade-type terminals mounted therein. Solder tails formed as an extension of the elongated blade terminals are provided for conventional mounting to the printed circuit board, with the wafer providing a mounting wall for the plug connector. The blade-type terminals are partially shrouded by three surrounding sidewalls integrally formed and extending from three sides of the rectangular wafer. The plug walls form a cavity dimensioned to receive the receptacle housing. While providing an improved contact surface realized by the increased width of the blade terminals, forces applied to the plug connector when mated with the receptacle connector tend to separate the arms of the tuning fork contacts, thus compromising the integrity of the separable electrical connection. Further, the arrangement provided is one for interconnecting two printed circuit boards directly, without benefit of a jumper cable. Neither of the arrangements are especially suited for a high vibration environment, as is found in automobiles and other moving vehicles.